


He Cares

by DongMinsheart



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DongMinsheart/pseuds/DongMinsheart
Summary: Just look closely and you'll see what I see





	1. He Cares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He cares - S.E.C.R.E.T.L.Y

[He Cares – DongMin Fic  
COMPLETED 10/10/17  
Written by @DongMinsheart]

We just finished our shooting a while ago for episode six of woollimpick 2017 here in jeju island.  
it’s time for us to rest and settle our things now. We were instructed by our manager to choose our roommate for our stay here.  
I excitedly run to donghyun hyung and ask him if we could share a room but he easily turn my offer down because he already had joochan hyung as his roommate.  
I quickly turn my back to them without saying a word, I don’t want them to see the disappointment and hurt written all over my face.  
Why did I even hope that we could be a roommate in our stay here, of course he will choose joochan hyung. I’m such an idiot.

  ** _As he quickly turned his back at donghyun, he didn’t see the look of guilt and disappointment in donghyun’s eyes._ **  
.

  
After we settled our things in our rooms and rest a little, we're gathered again to eat dinner.  
I don’t want to talk to anyone because I’m still sad that I didn’t get to share a room with donghyun hyung so I just shut my mouth and just move my head if they ask me something.  
Daeyeol hyung noticed my behavior and ask me if there’s something wrong but I just answer him that I’m just tired.  
He believed me though and leave me alone. He even instructed the other hyungs to leave me alone because I don’t feel good.  
  
**_Because of Bomin's sulking, he didn’t notice the worry in donghyun’s eyes who’s checking on him from time to time during their meal._ **  
.

  
After we ate our dinner, We bid our goodnight to each other and go to our designated rooms,  
On my way to our room, donghyun hyung surprisingly approach me.  
_‘hey bominie are you okay?’_ Donghyun hyung ask worriedly  
_‘Uhm yes, I’m just really tired hyung’_ I reply, with a small smile but I’m seriously freaking out inside!  
_‘Is that so? Then take a rest and have a goodnight then’_ he said while smiling softly at me.  
_‘Okay hyung, you too’_ I said while looking down, I can’t meet his eyes if he’s looking at me like that.  
_‘okay I’ll go now.'_  He turned his back at me, ready to walk away,  
but I am so shocked on what he did next.  
He suddenly turn to me again and  
Hug me.  
‘ _I’m sorry. I thought you would want to share a room with other member so when joochan asked me to share a room with him I say yes. I should have asked you first. I even bought a matchy matchy items for us but I thought we couldn’t use it so I just gave it too joochanie’_ he said while blushing furiously.  
He broke the hug to look at me, studying my face for any reaction. But I just stare at him because I was so shocked by what he said.  
_‘I want to make it up to you, Let's go out tomorrow?Just the two of us’_ he suddenly said while looking directly in my eyes.  
I was so stunned, to say the least.  
Is he asking me for a date?! I can’t believe it! what should I do?!  
My mind and my heart is messed up.   
I just want to do a happy dance right there and then but I realized that he’s waiting for my answer so I try to say okay but it won’t come out so I just move my head up and down to say okay. I think he understand because he smiles at me so brightly that I almost forgot on how to breath for a moment.  
‘ _It’s getting late, you should go and take a rest, jaehyunie might wondering on where you at now '_ he said while frowning.  
_‘Are you mad hyung? You were frowning’_ I whisper, panicking inside that I did something wrong.  
_‘What? Oh no I’m not mad at you okay? I just remember something’_ he said softly while looking straight in my eyes.  
_‘Oh okay hyung’_ I said while smiling brightly at him  
_‘Okay, go now, Goodnight’_ he said while patting my head.  
_‘Goodnight hyung!!’_ I kiss his cheeks and run off, like a mad man.  
What did I Just do?!

**_Donghyun was so shocked of what bomin did, he just stands there for a few minutes, holding his cheeks on where bomin kissed him. After a while he broke on to a brightest smile and go back to his and joochan’s room._ **  
**_Jealousy of jaehyun and bomin in one room was forgotten_ **  
**_That night two happy boys didn't have some sleep._ **


	2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, You can't think rationally when your jealous

[He Cares   
Written @DongMinsheart   
Chapter 2 Completed - 11/04/17]

  
I didn't get to sleep last night at all   
I slept at 5 am in the morning and wake up at 7 am in the morning due to my excitement   
My mind keeps on going back on what happened between me and Donghyun hyung last night  
My heart keeps on fluttering all night that I think It may come out from me  
The Hug   
The tender look that he gave me   
The sweet words  
The genuine smile   
It's all true   
I feel like on cloud nine

* * *

  
I quickly get up from bed and go to my laguage to pick a pair of clothes for Donghyun hyung and I's date  
Why didn't I bought a new pair of clothes before we go here in jeju? aaahhhh this is bad I can't pick a nice clothes to wear! what should I do?   
Jaehyung hyung is not in the room when I woke up and I don't think I can ask anyone because I don't know if I could tell them about it, maybe I can tell them when donghyun hyung say so.  
after trying all the clothes that I brought I finally find a good clothes to wear, not that great but will do for today.  
I excitedly exited the room to find Donghyun hyung, Did he dressed up already?   
I'm so excited to go on a date with him, Should I search for a good place where we can go for our date?   
I will later but for now, I should find donghyun hyung first  
I was searching for a while now but I can't seem to find him, Even other hyungs is no one in sight, this is weird? Did they left me here alone? where did they go then?   
I decided to go back to the kitchen and get a bottle of water. I noticed a small note on the top of the table   
It says 'To the clinic'  
I suddenly felt a tug in my heart, someone is sick? Who among the hyungs?  
I get my shoes and run to the clinic,Its only in the building so I quickly found it.   
I didn't come in immedietly and just peek inside.   
I saw the hyungs scattered on the couches looking worried.   
I look in the bed and saw joochan hyung peacefully sleeping with something like tube in his arms and Donghyun hyung sitting beside him.   
He's sitting beside him.... but the other hyung is in the couch...  
 _"yaahh!! Bomin ah!! joochan hyung is sick! it's not the right time to be jealous you idiot!"_ I scold my self   
I go in without knocking, everyone look at me except joochan hyung because he's sleeping and Donghyun hyung because he's busy staring at joochan hyung   
_"Oh your here"_  
 _"Did you eat your breakfast?"_  
 _"Do you feel better now?"_  
 _"I'm sorry if we left you"_  
 _"you look good bominie are you going somewhere?"_   
was their greetings to me, but still donghyun hyung's focus is still in joochan hyungs sleeping form  
I didn't ignore their greetings,   
_"What happened to joochan hyung?"_ I ask coldly, I didn't mean to sound cold but it just came out.  
 _"he has a high fever, Donghyun here found him having a high fever"_ Daeyeol Hyung answered  
I just nod and seat on a vacant seat.   
I stare at donghyun hyung and think on what happened last night. Is it all just a dream? No it's not, then why is he acting like I doesn't happen? Did he just do that to make me feel better?   
I know that joochan hyung is sick and he's very worried about him because joochan hyung is he's bestfriend but can't he atleast acknowledge me?   
With the thought of being ignored AGAIN   
I get up and walk out of the room.   
I heard hyung calling my name but I didn't pay attention to anyone of them and just continue walking away. It's good that they didn't follow me because i really want to be alone right now, I need to refresh my mind that full of negativity.   
I exited the building and walk for minutes without thinking any destination.   
I saw a park not too far from where I standing so I decided to stay there.  
I find a tall tree from the far corner of the park.its a good place to be alone.  
I sat on the back of the tall tree so that no one will bother me  
Its a good thing that I brought my phone with me and luckily my earphone was still plugged in to my phone.   
I opened my phone to see a lot of messages and missed call from the hyungs.   
I still don't want to deal with them so I just put my phone into an airplane mode and turn on the shuffle of my playlists.   
I don't want to think negatively but I can't help it  
Does he really love me? Or its really joochan hyung all along and he just realized it today?   
Lots of negative thoughts are circulating in my mind that I started to cry.   
I think I fell asleep from crying because when I opened my eyes its already dark.   
Just how long did I sleep in here?   
oh my god! hyungs may looking for me now.   
I should go back now, I stand up and brushed away the dirts in my clothes. and head back   
I was taking my time walking back home. The night sky is so beautiful with all those stars scattered   
Then I remember donghyun hyung again, this day should be a happy day for me, for us. but Its all ruined now.  
Is he looking for me now? Is he worried that I'm still not back from nowhere?   
Ofcourse he doesn't, He's busy with taking care with joochan hyung right now for sure   
I'm such an idiot to hope for it knowing that it's so impossible to happen   
" _your such an idiot for believing that he finally loves you back Bomin"_ I said to my self sarcastically  
 _"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"_ I laugh pathetically while my tears sreaming down from my eyes  
 _"I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!"_ I shouted and cry harder   
_"I'm such an idiot because I still love you even though you hurt me like this hyung"_ I whispered, as tears running down from my face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! ^^   
> So yeah, This is the Chapter 2 of He Cares   
> Please Dont kill me with this hahahaha  
> I love DongMin too you haha <3   
> Chapter 3 and 4 is already finished, will post it tomorrow? (depending on you guys hahahaha)  
> Let me know you thoughts about this story?   
> Love love <3<3


	3. Joochan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would he love me the way he loves him?

[He cares - DongMin Fic  
Written by @DongMinsheart  
Part 3 - Completed 11/04/17]

 _"- He's missing for hours now!"_  
I was woken up by a commotion in the room   
Wait, who's missing again?   
_'Hyung who's missing?'_ I ask in a hoarse voice   
They all look at me with the look of relief in their eyes   
_'Joochanie! I'm glad your awake!'_ Donghyunie greets  
I ignored him and repeat what I'm asking earlier   
_'Bominie-'_ Daeyeol hyung started, and my mind went off just like that  
 _'What?! What happened to him?! Where is he?!'_ I ask totally freaking out that there might something bad happen to baby  
 _'Hey Joocahine! please don't freak out, you still have fever.'_ Sungyoon hyung said softly   
_'What's wrong with you joochanie? Why are you reacting like this?_ ' Donghyun demanded  
 _'I'm just worried to him, Don't I have a right to care for him?'_ I reply coldly   
_'Yah! Stop it you two! What the hell is wrong with you guys? We should think on where in the earth did bomin go!'_ Daeyeol hyung scolded us  
No one tries to speak after that, every one is shocked by Donghyun and I's little argument  
The tension in the room is getting higher as the time goes by   
_'Okay, first things first, We need to get joochan out of here now and search for bomin after'_ sungyoon hyung decided to break the silence and make a move.

It's noon already when we get back from the clinic  
as soon as I reach my room, I quickly searched for my phone and dialed Bomin's number but I can't contact him   
I get my jacket in the rack and exit the room.  
Donghyun is no where in sight, didn't he followed us back?   
ahh I don't care. I need to find my baby first  
My baby bomin yes my baby bomin, I've been loving him secretly for years now, I just can't verbally show it to him because he's so into Donghyun.   
I don't know what did he saw in Donghyun for him to be crazy like that for him, If I was the first one who he met in the company would he love me like he loves Donghyun? I hope he'll notice my love for him to.   
Don't get me wrong I love Donghyun because he's my bestfriend by sometimes- no mostly I get mad at him because he's so mean to Bominie.   
I was running every where for a while now hoping that I would bump into my baby bomin.  
It's dark already and the sky is getting darker  
 _'Eh? It has stars earlier, where did they go?'_   
Ahhhh this is not good, I need to find him quickly   
As I searched endlessly the rain started to pour down   
It didn't bother me though becuase my main mission is to find bomin and take him home safe and sound.   
I stopped for a moment to catch my breath,I was soaked by the rain and I don't feel really good right now but don't care, I need to find him first.  
As I about to move for search again, I saw two figures not too far away from me.  
two both guys, A taller one and a smaller one, hugging, both soaked in the rain like me.  
I step forward to see them clearly   
The smaller guy detached him self to the taller one   
The next movement shocked the life of me The smaller one pull down the taller one and kissed him!   
My heart started to beat rapidly as I move forward and recognize the two figure infront of me kissing   
It's My Bomin and Donghyun

Why do I need to see that? 

My heart break down to a million pieces for seeing them kissing, I didn't know that I would be hurt like this because I aready accept long time ago that Bomin would never be mine. I'm so glad that it's raining, no one would notice that my eyes keeps producing a salty water. 

I saw the hyungs from the distance, looking for Bomin. Tsk if they only knew, that the person who they looking for is there kissing with Donghyun. I approach them to tell that Bomin is with Donghyun now but I realized that they will question me on why didn't we come together, So I just close my mouth and shutup. 

I just want to go back home and curl up in my bed. And there I realized, Donghyun is my roommate. 

I'm doomed


	4. Donghyun Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I love you with all my heart Choi Bomin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, DongMin dose for everyone? ≧∇≦  
> Enjooyyy~~~

[He cares - DongMin Fic  
Written by @DongMinsheart  
Part 4 - Completed 11/04/17]

What did I just done this time?  
I made him cry again for the nth time  
What am I doing?  
I thought everything will be alright after what happened last night  
But then you couldn't really predict the future.  
And this time I f***ed up big time

* * *

 

I was so worried to joochanie that I didn't even noticed Bomin Coming in to the room.  
My mind was clouded by worriness toward joochan,My conscience is eating me, I was guilty because we share the same room and I almost stay awake all night but I didn't even notice that he's sick.  
I was so occupied that night with the thoughts of Bomin and I's recent conversation ending with a kiss on the cheek and I feel guilty for that, for being happy and neglecting my bestfriend.  
I feel so selfish that I didn't even take consideration on my bestfriend. I feel like a bad friend, a bad person.  
I was brought back to present when I heard the hyungs calling out a name over and over,  
Its Bomin, My Bomin  
I was about to follow him but Jangjun hyung stopped me  
_'I think he just need some time alone to think'_ He said firmly, clearly peventing me from following my Bomin  
_'Let's just let him alone for now, He will be back later for sure, maybe he just remembered something that he don't want to tell us_ ' Daeyeol hyung said  
_'Maybe he will go somewhere? He dressed so nicely today'_ Jaehyun said innocently  
I freezed when I realized what jaehyun said,  
I know now why bomin walked out! Sh/t It should be our date today!  
Oh my god! What did I just done?  
I'm such an Idiot for forgetting about it  
' _aahhh stupid!!'_ I hissed  
_'yah, Donghyun ah are you okay?' Daeyeol hyung asked._  
I balled my hand and just nod my head.  
I get my phone and go out to find him without even saying a single words to the hyungs. I heard them calling my name but I didn't look back and continue to walk out.  
I opened my phone and go to my contacts to contact him but he's not answering  
I texted him multiple times but he's not responding  
I searched for him for hours but I didn't find him, So I decided to go back hoping that he's back already.

  
My shoulder slumped back when daeyeol hyung said that he's not yet back  
' _Why aren't you guys still not looking for him?! he's missing for hours now!'_ I whisper yelled to them, still warry to not wake joochanie  
' _Hey! I know He's missing for hours now-'_  
Daeyeol hyung was cutted off by joochan

Who's missing for hours now? He asked curiously  
I look at him, happy that he's finally wake up.  
_'joochanie! I'm glad your awake!'_ I greeted  
He didn't answer me and just repeat his recent question  
_'Bominie-'_ Daeyeol hyung started but quickly cutted by joochan's freaking out!  
' _Hey Joocahine! please don't freak out, you still have fever.'_ Sungyoon hyung said softly  
_' What's wrong with you joochanie? Why are you reacting like this?'_ I demanded  
Why is he acting like a worried boyfriend to my Bomin?!  
' _I'm just worried to him, Don't I have the right to care for him?'_ He replied coldly  
_'Yah! Stop it you two! What the hell is wrong with you guys? We should be thinking on where in the earth did bomin go!'_ Daeyeol hyung scolded us  
No one tries to speak after that, every one is shocked in Joochan and I's little argument  
The tension in the room is getting higher as the time goes by  
' _Okay, first things first. We need to get joochan out of here and find Bomin after'_ sungyoon hyung decided to break the silence and make a move

They went back but I didn't follow them, I need to find bomin already, it's getting dark  
I'm so worried to him,  
where did he go?  
Why isn't he caming back yet?  
I go back to the area that I was searching a while ago, hoping that he's there but as faith is playing games with me, he's not there nor anywhere in sight,  
I moved to another place and look for him,  
I was a little too far from the building that we're staying in but I don't care, I just want to find him and hold him now.  
I heard someone shouting  
_"IM SUCH AN IDIOT"_ from a distance  
I know that voice, that's my angel's voice  
I followed it and found him there standing in the middle of the street crying,  
I moved towards him,  
_"I'm such an idiot because I still love you even though you hurt me like this hyung"_ I heard him whispered  
I felt my heart tug painfully, I made him cry again  
As I stand in front of him  
He suddenly looked at me, completely startled by my presence  
' _Hyung_ ' He said lifelesly  
' _Bominie_ '  
' _What are you doing here hyung? Are you happy to see me like this hyung? '_ He ask harshly  
_'I was looking for you bomin ah and No I'm definitely not '_ I said softly  
' _Why? you ignored me already right? I didn't matter to you right?_ He said sadly  
_'Bomin ah listen to me, I didn't ignore you okay? I just felt guilty that I didn't find out sooner that he's sick'_ I explained  
_'I don't know hyung, You hurt me too much already_ ' He cried out  
_'I'm sorry baby, I know that I have a lot of flaws, I am immature sometimes and imperfect but please give me one more chance... I love you so much'_ I said desperately.  
_'Do you really love me hyung? Are you really serious with that?'_ He ask still crying  
_'I love you with all my heart Choi Bomin'_ I said lovinly to him  
He cry harder,I hug him and whispered sweet nothings to him  
He detached himself from me and look directly into my eyes,  
_'I love you hyung even you hurt for me for a thousand times I will still love you_ ' He whispred softly  
I pulled him down and kiss him  
I don't know what gotten into me that made me do that but I don't care, Its just felt right  
He pulled away, His cute face is so red now, I can help but to laugh at his current state,  
' _Hyung! Don't laugh at me!'_ He said pouting  
_'Hey! I can't help it, Your blushing face is so cute, and your pouting face is also cute'_ I said smiling to him  
His face got redder if that is even possible but break into a happy smile soon  
' _Shall we go back now? You need to change, I don't want you to catch a cold'_ I said worriedly  
_'Okay hyung'_  he said  
I grab his hand and intertwined it with mine and go back to the building we're staying in.


	5. Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love you my dear bomin.   
> please be happy
> 
> \- Joochan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! im sorry im dropping this just now 😭😭 this will be the last part. this chapter is not proof read just like the first chapters please bare with me 💕  
> again im sorry 😭

_**Joochan's** _

I was dumbfounded on what I had just witnessed, I can't believe it... No! I dont want to belive it. How is it even possible? all this time donghyun shows no care toward bomin then this will happen? is this some kind of a joke? because if it is, its not really funny. Not at all

My heart can't feel anything aside from the excruciating pain, I think I even heard it breaking like a crystal glass that have fallen without anyone catching it. My body is numb from the cold coming from the heavy rain, I dont care though because it still cannot mend my broken heart.

My sumptous tears cascade from my eyes together with the rain, I cry my heart out. But its just not enough After a while of crying,

The rain finally stopped but my heart is still in a great pain. from the distance I heard voices calling out my name, I didnt respond to them and just continue on what I was doing before the interuption, Crying. I hope no one will find me, they cant see me like this. no one should see me like this because I dont know on what to tell them when they see me.

'Joochanie hyung!' Someone called-out cheerfully behind me

'its a relief to finally find you hyung! we're so worried about you! Youre still sick aren't you? Aaahh come on lets meet the hyungs before they go crazy because of you' he said, concern lacing his baritone voice,how i love listening to that voice.. I could just listen to them for eternity....

Yes its Bomin, its bomin who found me. the one that I cannot face right now. I suddenly feel a warm feeling in my right shoulder,

'Hyung? Are you okay?' He inquire while holding onto my shoulder. ofcourse he's the only one who could make me feel like that, He's my sunshine after all.

He ask me to turn around and face him, I dont want to but my whole being complied willingly.

'Hyung! Are you crying?! Why?! who made you cry hyung? come om tell me I will punch him foe you! no one should make my hyung cry' he said angrily A small sad smile grace my lips, He's still cute even if he's angry like this and its even cuter that he want to protect me, protect me from himself.

'Hyuuuungg come on why aren't you speaking anymore?' He whined, he's really a big baby

'Bomin ah, I forbid you to punch that person who made me cry I said softly

'eh?! But whyyyyyy hyung? He ask, totally confused Because that person is very important to me I said directly staring into his eyes. I want to see his reaction, Im such a masochist, I know.

'Because I Love You Bomin-gun And I cant let you hurt your self because of me.' I said lovingly He was silent for a while, I can see that he was having an internal battle in his mind.

'W-hat do yyou mean byy that hhyung? He stutter after a while of silence I simply mean that I love you Bomin I said seriously, He must know that I'm serious about this

'Oh... Ofcouse I love you too hyung, you are my second favorite hyung after all haha, but doesnt answer my question on why are you crying like this hyung?'

he said awkwardly Second favorite hyung huh? ofcoure I will be always the second. despite of my shattering heart I decided to confess right now, its now or never.

'No Bominie, I dont love you that way, I love you more than what you think. I love you the same way as you love donghyun.' I said bitterly.

'Hyung....' He said uncetainly

' I saw you here earlier with donghyun, I witnessed it all bominie and it freaking hurts like hell, I'm loving you secretly since the first time I saw you but you were so into donghyun, sometimes I thought if I was the first one you met maybe you'll like me too? but ofcourse I am only hoping, I knew that it will always be donghyun for you' I said as fresh tears find their way in my cheeks again

'Joochan Hyung I.. i ... i don-'

'You dont need to say anything bomin, its not your fault, I just want you to know my real feelings all I wish is your happiness and your happiness is donghyun, Donghyun is a great person he can take care of you well though sometimes he's really stubborn and insensitive but I know you two could be happy together. Do not mind me anymore and Please be happy... and please allow me to say this one last time...'

'I love you my dear bomin' I whispered softly while staring directly into his sad eyes. As those word escape from my lips, I couldn't help my self to smile sadly

_**Bomin's** _

'Oii! Joochan ah! Where are you?!!' someone shouted from somewhere Startled Joochan quickly wiped his tear stained cheeks, Startled Bomin finally came into his senses and quickly respond to the intruder

'Hyung?! Were here! I shouted back as I scan Joochan hyung's flushed face'

'Joochan hyung?... a-are you o-okay?' I ask softly, I seriously don't know on how to react to this matter, Dang Is it even okay to ask him? ofcourse he's not okay aaahhh Bomin pabo! But I really don't know what to do, I hope someone would come now, Its so awkward... I just want to go home and curl up on my bed, I feel so bad, I just broke his heart, but what should I do? I love Donghyun hyung, his freaking bestfriend. I hope donghyun hyung wont know about this, I don't want to ruin their freindship.

'Yahh! Bomin ah! Don't be like this, you don't want me to take you away from donghyun are you? hahahaha' joochan hyung said teasingly

'Hyung! you-' 'Oiii!! You two! what are you doing here huh? bomin ah, you should have find us when you found this stubborn boy,we were so worried you know' Daeyeol hyung nag right after he found us

'Hahahahahaha sorry hyung, I just ask something to bomin and we got carried away.' Channie hyung said softly Daeyeol hyung just look at him weirdly, clearly suspicious but didn't say anything anymore he just shrugged it off and text someone on his phone.

'Okay, lets go now, I already told them that I found you guys and just meet in our hotel.' We walk to our hotel in total silence, each one of us dwelling with our own thoughts. The next time I knew we were infront of our hotel building already. Joochan hyung was about to passby me when he suddenly stopped and whispered

'Lets switched room please' I just nod without thinking thoroughly about it. ' thanks, I'll make someone bring your things later'

'Im going to my room first hyung I said to daeyeol hyung'

'Okay' he said understandingly I absent-mindedly walk to my room, next thing I knew I am now infront of donghyun adn joochan hyung's room. I let my self in since the door is unlocked I laid my self in the bed, I turned away from the door and curl up/ That's when my tears started to pour down, I just shattered Joochan hyungs heart, He always supported me on everything that I want to do, always by my side,I feel so bad for him, I knew what it felt like to be in a one sided love what worse is he knew all along that I have something special for donghyun hyung, I aways run to him when something goes wrong between us but hell! what should I do? I don't love him that way? aahhhhh I hate this feeling as I dwell my self of thinking negative thoughts, I didnt notice the ruttling of the door. indicating that someone entered the room. I suddenly felt a warmth coming from my back as someone's encasing me to his warm embrace. 'sshhh, its okay, everything will be alright, please stop crying now donghyun hyung said so softly that I just want to believe him but no! he still didnt know what happened. 'No! How could you say that? I just did something terrible Hyunnie hyung' I said with difficulty due to my sobbing 'Everything will be alright baby, dont you believe me? believe him? he will surely get mad when he discover what happened, I tremble at the thought of hyung leaving me 'How Could I hyung?! You didn't even know what's going on!' I said hysterically 'Oh! Trust me, I knew what gooddam in hell is going on, I freaking heard it all bomin. It fucking hurts me too you know, he's my bestfuckingfriends afterall' what the hell! so hyung was there? fuck my life is surely done for 'Hyung... Help me, I don't know what to do anymore, im confused' I said softly, I suddenly want to behave my self, I dont want him to leave me 'Do you love me?' 'Ofcourse Hyung! I Love You so much!' 'Its settled then, You dont need to be confused or conflicted, I'll talk to him and you also heard him right? Just be happy... someday he will find his own destinied one, just like you and me baby....... I love you' I was speecheless on what donghyun hyung just said, he sounds so calm and I just can't help my self to believe him and found my self getting comfortble in his embrace

For now, i will believe donghyun hyung.. I hope everything will be alright.

\--End--

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! :)  
> How was it guys? It's a very short story right?  
> This is my first time to write a story. Please understand if there's alot of errorssss TT.TT  
> Anywayyy  
> I'm Donghyun and Bomin "DongMin" Shipper  
> Any DongMin shipper here? ^,^
> 
> EDITED : ITS NOT A SHORT STORY ANYMORE ≧∇≦


End file.
